


rising cloud: from dark to light

by jodade420



Series: dark falling cloud [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodade420/pseuds/jodade420
Summary: in time thing changes but places will be longed for
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Series: dark falling cloud [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	rising cloud: from dark to light

**Author's Note:**

> first in a long time don't be to brutal on me

huffing a big sigh after compensating for the last half an hour on weighing the pros and cons on this big decision, she lifts her head up from the arm rest on the sofa dragging the rest of her body towards the short path down to the beach where undoubtedly charity would be sunbathing, whilst the kids would be swimming like sharks, you can barely get them away from the water most of the time,

a toothy smile formed when she clocks charity unaware of her surroundings most likely asleep, creeping closer to scare her, pay back as some might say for the amount of times vanessa has been scared by charity she's surprised she hasn't had a heart attack by now,

getting into place crouching ready for herself to run as she knows charity will chase her for what she's about to do, she shouts right in the taller blondes ear,  
"wake up you're on fire" stepping back quickly laughing when she sees charity was just about levitating a few seconds, the enormously of the fright was hilarious to vanessa,

jittering out of control " aarrhhhhh.... what......the......oh you're so dead vanessa, you're fucked when i catch you, you can't run forever" getting up as quickly as possible to run after her, 

squealing with excitement as she runs away heading towards a couple whom were watching from a far with amusement, thinking it would be safe enough so that charity wouldn't catch her but it didn't she run right through them and almost caught her but vanessa just about slipped away from charity's fingers,

running around for about five minutes in sand takes alot of energy out of them, vanessa finally gives up and falls on her back giggling charity not far behind laughing as she lays next to her,

after catching their breaths and drank alot of water that charity had already brought down from earlier, she looks at the taller blonde "i've been thinking quite alot recently"

rolling her eyes at the idea that vanessa was thinking about something " hmm this doesn't sound good..... but go on im listening" interrupting the smaller blonde, giving a peck on the cheek,

poking charity's side at being interrupted " well as you know our business's are really blooming now, and tracy is settled down and has her own little family now making roots here, im not saying the past few years haven't been amazing because they have they've been out of this world....what im trying to say is that as much as i would love to make roots here it just feels like we're on this really long holiday, deep down i know that our roots are back in the uk" 

watching the boys swimming in the sea with their friends having a laugh as she waits for charity to answer, she looks back at the blonde when she hears her speak 

" i've had a feeling you felt like that, i also thought about it a few times as much as i love the sun, the beach and the pub, i've had a few promising buyers for it, let's just say i can snap my fingers at any moment and it'll be sold, im guessing that the vets is the same as i know everyone here loves you and the vet it's all i hear at the pub is how wonderful you are and what you've done with all their pets and animals" winking with her signature eye and the click of her teeth,

feeling delighted that their feelings are mutual she kisses charity on the lips she feels charity pull back a little but she seeks for them again and ends up on top of the taller blonde, " oh im soo glad that you agree we can keep the house as a second home as im sure the boys would love to come back on holidays, we'll discuss it all with them and tracy later when we go out for dinner as you know she can cause a scene and you know how stubborn she can be" 

giggling seeing vanessa get all kiddish kissing her " wait who does that remind me of..... oh yeah it's you, remember when you threw the cake at the waiter" reaching her hand out to tuck a peice of hair behind the smaller blondes ear,

pushing herself up so she was now straddling charity her hands covering her face " oh my god don't remind me, anyways he was being a dick it was my birthday and i was drunk" pouting like when johnny and moses was told their not aloud to take the fishes they caught home 

totally smitten with vanessa she swipes her thumb across the smaller blondes pouted lips " i know babe he was a rotten waiter wasn't he" vanessa nods a yes and leans down pecking eachothers lips,

after a few kisses she pulls back slowly to speak, " how about you try and get the boys out the water, i'll pack up and we'll head to the house to get changed if we're going out for dinner and i didn't want to say anything but you smell like animal droppings you'll force everyone out if you go smelling like that" laughing when vanessa gives her the death tickle, she doesn't stop intill charity cries out mercy,

standing up and heading towards the sea, looking over her shoulder " just wait intill later missy the s&m in me will be coming out tonight watch this space" biting her lip looking back towards the sea 

chairty on the other hand was extremely excited as she fist bumps the air and starts packing up, once done she sat back in her original space before vanessa came and interrupted her by screaming in her ear, watching the smaller blonde struggle to get the boy's out,

enjoying the show meaning vanessa ended up throwing her overalls off and chased them out of the sea, however karma came round quickly as the boys ganged up on her and dunked her in before she came back up to breath which seem like a thunder storm drawing on her face, the boy's noticed the look and realisation hit them when charity saw them scurrying out the water quickly, as soon as their feet hit the dry sand they sprinted towards her.

about 2 hours later they were settled into a corner booth of their local restrant waiting for their meals to arrive, waiting for what felt like forever was only really 10 to 15 minute wait but after earlier in the day with all of them had been winding eachother up has caused their belly's to really rumble, it had finally arrived,

having eaten main and dessert and had let the food settled they had spoken to the boy's whom, with a bit of a fuss had agreed to move back to the uk with the promise of coming back here two times a year, which left only tracy to share the news with, the only reason they havn't told her yet is that her littlest was poorly so she couldn't make it. 

by the time they got back home it had gone past midnight and the two youngest were asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows, noah bided his goodnights and set off to bed, 

having made two teas to take up, vanessa grabbing the laptop so they could find the home they could root in together, both agreeing that the countryside was a good starting base.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more chapters not sure how many yet most likely be one a week depends on my mind really


End file.
